To see things differently
by Yozora SilverFlower
Summary: Get a glimpse of Akito's past and what might have caused her to become like that. See how her mother feels towards her and viceversa. I uploaded spoilers for Vol20! If you love spoilers, read it!
1. To See Things Differently

**Syaoran: Here I am again. Stuck with saying the disclaimer. **

**MihanA: Just say it... Please... With honey and sugar and chocalate and all things sweet and lovely...**

**Syaoran: (Grumbles) Fine. Mihana-chan does not own anything from Furuba but she does own a Full Moon wo sagashite cd and key chain.**

**MihanA: Yup. And I LOVE them and would hate you if you take them from me. **

**Syaoran: And she would like to thank these other people who reviewed her other stories.**

rawritskim,

dbzgtfan2004,

Taora (who just happens to be my best friend)

&

inulover411

**MihanA: Yup. And I also do not own Syaoran or his heart, no matter how hard i try... (Runs off crying...)**

**Syaoran: Hey! Enjoy the story, I need to chase this girl. **

* * *

To see things differently

Two sides to a story 2

Akito's side:

People see me as cold-hearted and controlling. People like Honda Tohru and Yuki think I'm mean and even my own mother despises me. No one tries to see things my way or really bothers about me.

I just want to be myself. I'm a girl but my Mother forced me to be raised as a guy. At first I did it as I thought that my Mother would accept and love me if I obeyed. I thought that she would start showering me with kisses and hugs like other parents do to their children if I was obedient. Instead, she couldn't be satisfied with what I did. She just wants me to act more like a guy, be the controlling Head of the family.

"No, you're not convincing enough. Practice some more."

"You're acting like a girl again. Remember, your mask must always be in place"

"NO! You are not good enough. You will never be good enough."

I just wanted to be loved and have a normal life. I always knew I had to die young for the curse to be lifted. I just want to be happy in the time I have here.

I decided I wanted to make everyone's life a living hell. If I have to be unhappy, everyone else also has to. Misery loves company. I started controlling everyone in the zodiac, torturing who I saw fit and making their lives miserable. I had Mother locked up and kept away from me.

**All I ever wanted was to be loved.**

Mdm Ren's side:

I loved my daughter at first. She was such a cheerful baby, always asking for hugs and smiling at everyone in sight. But my husband didn't like her.

"It was supposed to be a boy. Why would I want a girl to be the next Head of Sohma family or the zodiac God? She is useless!"

He left shortly after and I was left to bring her up. I thought if she acted like a boy and was perfect he would come back. I never praised her or showed her any affection. Part of me said that it was wrong and I should accept her for who she was and let what her father said rot. But I stuck with it and realized that I had raised a monster when she started abusing people.

**I'm so sorry, my dear daughter. And I wish I could turn back time and not have committed this vast mistake. I am so, so sorry.**


	2. vol20 SPOILERS!

**SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 20! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED IN THE FAMILY!**

**I just got vol 20...**

**My idea is way off the mark this time...**

**Apparently Akito's mother, Mdm Ren "poisoned" Akira's (Akito's dad) mind with words and caused him to believe that he loved her...**

**Mdm Ren was really the one who ordered Akito to be raised as a guy...**

**Akira didn't want to and loved Akito a lot...**

**He died when Akito was around 5-6... The picture looks like 5-6 yrs old...**

**Akira only agreed to let Akito be raised as a guy because Mdm Ren threatened to not give birth to Akito if he did not agree...**

**Mdm Ren is delusional... She insisted that Akito is not the chosen one to lead the family and that Akira loves her most... She got jealous at Akito when she was a baby because nobody gave her any attention after Akito was born...**

**Akira spent a lot of time with Akito and it seems that she still remembers her father...**

**Akito was with Akira when he died and he expressed orders that she was to be the next head of Sohma...**

**Now...**

**Do you want to know who broke the curse in this vol?**

**Momiji...(YAY!)**

**Hiro...**

**The frst thing Hiro did after he was released was to hug his sis...**

**There are other surprises but I will let you read them yourself...**

**A certain confession and the devastating truth about Kyoko's death...**

**I might post another Two Sides to a Story fic 2 - To see things Differently - to replace the original fic here but as a third chapter...**

**Review if you want that!**


End file.
